


blank mask

by maybealis



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Angst, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Depression, Disabled Character, Fluff, Heavy topics, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Therapy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Selectively Mute Character, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Therapy, Underage Prostitution, Unreliable Narrator, muscle atrophy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybealis/pseuds/maybealis
Summary: Alexander Hamilton struggled through the worst on this planet: his dad left, his mother died, he saw his cousin commit suicide,forced into organized crime, and spent weeks abandoned and alone after a hurricane. Now, he's been going back and forth between foster homes. Can the Washingtons give him a stable home life and help him heal?(This will have super heavy topics so please be wary of the tags!)





	blank mask

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! heres another huge fic that ill never finish!! heres the first chapter, with alexander narrating! hes pretty unreliable in this story so chapter 2 will be the same stuff but from the washingtons pov!

Alexander Hamilton stared through the car window, eyes glazed over. He was going to a new foster home. 

It's been two years since the hurricane. He's been in America for two years. When he first got here, he was stuck in a hospital for three months. He'd been stuck under a collapsed building for weeks before being hospitalized. His legs barely work, his hands shake, he can barely write. 

He forces himself to anyways. 

"Were almost there kiddo!!"

Alex looks up to his social worker, Sally-Anne, who seemed honestly happy for him. He's been through a couple of foster parents and group homes already, but most of the parents couldn't provide 'proper' care and he ended up going back to a group home. His first couple of months out of the hospital was at an accessible group home, with a physical therapy room where most of the kids relearned how to walk in.

Alex still relied on crutches to get around. Most foster parents thought he could get upstairs - he really couldn't. He got taken from two sets of foster parents because they couldn't provide alternatives to stairs. One of his foster parents, Josie, had a stairlift from when her dad lived with her, and Alex liked it there. Josie was nice, and made food every 4 hours, and gave him the master bedroom because it was on the first floor. 

Josie asked for him to be taken away. She said she couldn't care for him, give him what he needed, even though she was the best by far.

Sally-Anne got his attention by opening the door. "The Washington's have experience with disabled kids - you'll be their fourth kid. They're excited to meet you!"

The Washingtons were rich. The whole neighborhood was perfectly manicured lawns with perfectly manicured gardens, houses bigger than anything he's seen before. They had stopped at a white brick house, with a paved path all the way up to the door. The patio was elevated but there weren't any stairs - just an inclined plane. It would be easy to hobble across the lawn. The lawn was covered in raised beds, most of them full of flowers. Some seemed to have vegetables, but they might have just been weird rich people flowers.

With the crutches Sally-Anne got out of the back, he headed toward the door, following her. She knocked. He heard footsteps, and the door opened. 

The person who opened the door was big. He took up most of the doorway, wide shoulders and tall frame. He stepped back. Alex stood still. A lady was behind him, and she was bigger than Alex too, but she wasn't big like the man.

So that's the Washingtons. 

They were all smiling, so he did too. 

"Hello," said the big man. "I'm George Washington. Feel free to call me George."

The lady continued, "And I'm Martha, you must be Alexander!"

He nodded. Sally-Anne motioned him inside. There was a stairlift - he wondered who used it. One of the other kids probably couldn't walk. 

Martha led them to a different room. It had a fireplace, and wall to ceiling shelves stuffed with books. He wondered if he would be able to read them. The floor was hardwood. There was a shag rug under each couch, and one under the chair.

He sat down on the couch closest to the door. He took off his elbow crutches. He put them on the seat next to him. He looked over at Sally-Anne. She was holding his backpack, and she put it down next to him before sitting down.

The Washingtons didn't sit on the other couch. Mr. Washington sat in the chair; Mrs. Washington went out a different door before coming in with a plate of brownies. She offered them some, Alexander took one only after seeing Sally-Anne taking one.

Sally-Anne started the conversation. She asked the Washingtons if they read Alexander's file. They said yes. She asked them if they had any questions. They said they did. Alex wasn't paying any attention. A few minutes passed. Sally-Anne shook her hand in front of his face. 

"Hey there, Alex! Back from daydreaming?"

He nodded. She continued, "Well I'm all done here. I'll be back in a couple of weeks, so remember you can call me. I'll leave you to it."

She left. Mrs. Martha motioned for him to follow her. While getting up she told him their plan for the day, "Our other kids will be home from school in a couple of hours, so we want to just give you this time to settle. We'd like to introduce you during dinner, but that's all for today."

He could deal with that. They stood next to the staircase. Seems like his room is on the second floor. Mrs. Martha told him how their stairlift worked, and he got in. At the top of the stairs, he struggled to get off a bit. The chair was too tall for him to comfortably get off - his legs were way off the floor.

Whoever this was usually for must be tall.

Mrs. Martha leads him down the hall and points out a door. "This is you! I'm going to let you settle down, feel free to come down, I'll call you for dinner."

Alex was a bit in awe of the room. It was huge, bigger than any other room he'd had. It was a pastel baby blue with navy linings, with a queen-size bed and dark mahogany floors. He looked through the other two doors in his room - one was a walk-in closet, where he stuffed his backpack onto one of the many empty shelves. The other door leads to a bathroom with a toilet, sink, and bathtub. It was a bit overwhelming, so Alexander crawled into the bed, screwed his eyes shut and tried to fall asleep.


End file.
